Episode 7754 (9th December 2011)
Plot Peter and Leanne wish each other happy anniversary. Simon presents them with a home-made card. Kirsty fusses round Tyrone, aware that it's a year since Molly died. Peter continues to fret about his speech for the memorial service. He sneaks into the bookies and polishes off the remains of the vodka. Peter and Nick stand and stare at the sea of flowers and photos left by the viaduct. They agree to let bygones be bygones. Owen delivers some goldfish for the pond. Faye's unimpressed. Karl insists that he wants to buy Lloyd a drink to thank him for helping Stella out the other night. Lloyd feels uncomfortable. The residents gather for the memorial service. Rita's pleased to see Bill and Pam there. The vicar says a few words and then introduces Peter but Peter's nowhere to be found. Ken steps into the breach and makes a speech. Leanne's worried about Peter. Owen puts up a heron decoy next to the pond. David and Kylie take the mickey. Kirsty tells Tyrone how Tina and Tommy clearly don't like her and make her feel like an outsider. Tyrone vows to sort it out. Leanne frets about Peter but Ken assures her that he'll be fine, it's just the pressure of the day will have got to him. When Dev refuses to sell Peter a bottle of vodka, Peter grabs it anyway and leaving the money on the counter, shoves Dev out of the way. Dev's shocked. Tyrone asks Tommy and Tina to make an effort with Kirsty as he really likes her. Tina hugs him and promises she will. Kirsty watches on angrily, convinced Tina's after her man. Dev tells Carla how Peter made off with a bottle of vodka in a crazed state. Carla's concerned and goes to look for him. Carla finds Peter in his flat. He admits that he's drinking again but when Carla begs him to stop, he shouts at her to go and pushes her out. Peter regrets the way he treated Carla and sets off to find her. He turns up at her flat and apologises for lashing out at her when she was only trying to help. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Karl Munro - John Michie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Carla Connor - Alison King *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Jack Webster - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Vicar - Adam Sunderland Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: A drunken Peter fails to turn up at the tram crash memorial service; Tyrone vows to help Kirsty make peace with Tina; and Stella keeps her distance from Lloyd. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,510,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2011 episodes